the_great_courses_charabiafandomcom-20200215-history
Great Minds of the Western Intellectual Tradition, 3rd Edition
3000 ans d'études des philosophies qui définissent la pensée en occident. PART I: CLASSICAL ORIGINS LECTURE 1 - Introduction Cette lecture est une introduction à la fois au cours et à la première partie, les origines classiques, dont le professeur fait un survol. Qu'est-ce que la philosophie? Littéralement : amour de la sagesse 6 sous-disciplines de la philosophie : # la métaphysique # l'éthique # l'esthétique # l'épistémologie # philosophie de l'esprit ou psychologie # philosophie naturelle 3 grandes époques de l'histoire de la philosophie : # l'époque antique qui se sous-divise en 3 périodes ## pré-socratique ### ioniens, pythagoriciens, ### Héraclite, Parménide et le problème du changement et de la continuité ### sophistes ## classique ### Socrate élabore l'éthique rationnelle ### Platon, élève de Socrate, élabore le premier "grand système philosophique" (parce qu'il propose des doctrines pour chacune des 6 sous-disciplines philosophiques?) #### ontologie dualiste (les formes et la matière, le corps et l'esprit/âme) #### propose 3 "facultés" ou "fonctions" de la psyché que le prof dit à peu près comparable à celles proposées par Freud #### Platon élabore une doctrine politique qui s'appuie sur l'éthique rationnelle ### Aristote, élève de Platon, élabore un grand système philosophique en réponse à celui de Platon ## hellénique ### avec entre autres les stoïques et les épicuriens ### l'éclectisme de Cicéron ### la grande diversité de doctrines philosophiques (la philodiversité?) mène certains au scepticisme philosophique # Médiéval # Moderne LECTURE 2 - The Pre-Socratics—Physics and Metaphysics Tout ceux qui viennent avant le Socrate de Platon. Plusieurs philosophes et penseurs issus de différentes sociétés et cultures méditerranéennes. Ainsi, le début de l'histoire de la pensée occidentale s'inscrit dans la diversité. LECTURE 3 - The Sophists and Social Science LECTURE 4 - Plato—Metaphysics. LECTURE 5 - Plato—Politics LECTURE 6 - Plato—Psychology LECTURE 7 - Aristotle—Metaphysics LECTURE 8 - Aristotle—Politics LECTURE 9 - Aristotle—Ethics LECTURE 10 - Stoicism and Epicureanism LECTURE 11 - Roman Eclecticism—Cicero and Polybius LECTURE 12 - Roman Skepticism—Sextus Empiricus PART II: THE CHRISTIAN AGE LECTURE 13 - Introduction Si l'évolution de la pensée occidentale est un corps humain, le Moyen-Age en serait le tronc. Les jambes seraient les traditions des philosophies classiques grecques et romaines, ainsi que la tradition judéo-chrétienne. Le tronc qui contient le coeur et l'estomac, serait la pensée de la période médiévale. Les bras seraient la renaissance avec ses idées des lumières et les réformistes Calvin et Luther, tandis que la tête serait la pensée contemporaine, postmoderne. [[LECTURE 14 - Job and the Problem of Suffering|LECTURE 14 - J']]ob and the Problem of Suffering Le livre de Job est considéré comme un poème magnifique. La relation entre Dieu et les hommes décrite dans cette lecture est importante. (réécouter la lecture)(interdépendance? Révélateur de la perception que le peuple Juif avait de Dieu et de la souffrance avant J.C. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons derrière la souffrance. La souffrance et la malchance peuvent toucher même les hommes les plus pieux. Ce n'est pas une punition divine. Malheur ou bonheur, chance ou malchance, il faut adorer Dieu. LECTURE 15 - The Hebrew Bible and Covenantal History LECTURE 16 - The Synoptic Gospels—The Historical Jesus and the Kingdom of God Les Évangiles synoptiques comprennent les Évangiles selon Mathieu, Marc et Luc. Ils sont tous bâtis sur le même modèle. Le quatrième, l'Évangile selon Jean, qui contient l'Apocalypse, suit un autre modèle. Ils sont la clé pour avoir une image du Jésus historique (Jésus vrai homme, en opposition à Jésus vrai Dieu) Les intellectuels sont en désaccord quant à la représentation du Jésus historique. Il y a trois grandes écoles de pensées qui ont chacune leur vision. # la vision révisionniste (l'écart entre la perception que Jésus avait de lui-même (le Jésus historique) et la perception qu'en avait ses disciples\les premiers chrétiens (le christ de foi). Représenté par “the Jesus seminar” (Robert Funk, Burton Mack, John Dominick Crossan) # la vision traditionnelle (la perception que les premiers chrétiens avaient de Jésus telles que transmises dans le nouveau Testament avec l'idée que cette vision continue) Représenté par Tom Wright. # the Skeptical theological view (Les Évangiles ne donnent pas d'info sur le Jésus historique, seulement sur le Jésus Christ de foi) Les chercheurs et intellectuels ont analysé différents types de documents: les Manuscrits de la mer morte, les écrits des historiens hébreux de l'époque, comme Josephus. Etc. Ce qui est central dans la pratique du Jésus historique # Prêcher le Royaume de Dieu # Raconter des paraboles # Pratiquer des guérisons appelées ''miracles Il y a un consensus à savoir que c'est en comprenant quelle était la représentation du Royaume de Dieu pour Jésus qu'on peut le mieux comprendre qui était le Jésus historique. Jésus était un homme qui prêchait l'arrivée imminente du Royaume de Dieu (C'est Dieu qui va venir gouverner Israel, pas les Romains). ***Notes intéressantes sur le contexte historique: les bandits. Josephus en discute comme de potentiels révolutionnaires (à la Robin des Bois) qui avaient le support des villageois. (le populaire Barabas?) C'était des bandits de grands chemins. Crossant voit une espèce d'échange, de transaction entre Jésus et ses disciples et les gens des communautés qu'ils fréquentaient. Guérison contre nourriture. Tout le monde mange ensemble (même les malpropres selon la loi juive, les lépreux, ainsi que les gens des différentes classes sociales. La mission de Jésus aurait été de rendre propre et uni (clean and whole) Israel avant l'arrivée du Royaume de Dieu. LECTURE 17 - Paul—Justification by Faith Professeur Phillip Cary Les lettres de Paul sont parmi les premiers écrits, avant les évangiles. Il a prêché dans l'est de la Médittéranée. Paul s'intéresse à la distinction entre les juifs (l'ethnie) et les "gentiles", les non-juifs. C'est un conflit au centre des débuts du christianisme, parce que le christianisme commence avec des juifs, pour ensuite faire une rupture. Cela préoccupe Paul. Une question cruciale: comment ça se fait que les "gentiles" joignent les chrétiens? La réponse qu'il trouvera : À cause de la foi! Ils deviennent chrétiens grâce au rite de passage du Baptème, une initiation volontaire, et c'est une pratique différente des pratiques juives. C'est l'idée de "se laver" rituellement pour devenir "propre". Les "gentiles" devaient se baptiser. Jean le Baptiste amena l'idée du Baptème, les juifs, les gens d'Israel sont si sales, à cause de leur pêché, qu'ils doivent "être lavés". Le baptisme, est non seulement un lavement, mais un rite de passage de dehors à dedans la communauté, mais cela représente aussi le passage de la mort à la vie. Ceci fait de la résonance avec le principe de résurrection. Le baptème marque la transition entre la mort et la vie. Le baptème est donc un rituel crucial qui défini la communauté chrétienne. Pour Paul, la communauté dans laquelle il prêche est principalement à l'extérieur d'Israel. La jeune communauté chrétienne se définit par 1) la croyance que Jésus est vivant, qu'il n'est pas mort, et que les croyants auront la vie après la mort aussi. 2) Le rituel du baptème. La communauté chrétienne doit gérer avec des juifs et des "gentiles". Paul réfléchi à la question et juge que quelqu'un ne doit pas être né juif pour être chrétien. Il doit avoir la foi en Christ. c'est le premier critère. D'ou l'idée de la "justification by faith". Paul essaye de répondre à certaines questions. Pour les "gentiles", la foi et le baptème est suffisante, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir la circoncision (rituels juifs) Justification et justice. "being made righteous" in god sight, en joignant la communauté chrétienne et en se faisant baptiser. Il y avait beaucoup de discussions sur la circoncision. Comment pouvaient-ils prier le dieu d'Israel sans "enter the covenant". Les "gentiles" entrent dans le Royaume de Dieu par la Foi et le Christ. Des critiques subséquentes diront que cela n'est pas juif! La circoncision fait partie de la Loi de Moise. Dès l'an 200, les communautés chrétiennes peuvent être totalement "gentils", non-juives, Ils ont aussi annexés d'autre culture. Les juifs ne sont qu'une partie de la nouvelle communauté chrétienne. Le baptème s'affirme comme rite fondamental. Paul commente beaucoup la situation. Il renvoie à Abraham. Parce que Dieu a demandé à Abraham de se faire circoncire, mais Paul note qu'Abraham est déjà "justifier" et aimer avant la circoncision, parce qu'il avait déjà foi en Dieu. "Justification by rightousness does comme by faith". La Foi. L'emphase est mise la Foi. (C'est la justification que Paul apporte pour l'abandon de l'obligation de la circoncision et pour le baptème). Paul écrit une théologie de cette nouvelle communauté. Il est le théologien de ce que ça signifie croire en Dieu.Vivre sous la loi, c'est la façon juive. Vivre dans la grâce, c'est la façon chrétienne. La grâce veut dire God's merci and favor to an undeserving favor. C'est un terme clé pour comprendre la relation entre l'âme et Dieu. La grâce est essentielle. L'élection de la grâce. Dieu choisit à qui il veut accorder sa grâce. Dieu accorde son pardon à certains, pas à d'autres. Dieu choisit qui va faire partie du Royaume de Dieu, de toute éternité, les autres seront damnés. Le fil qui lit Paul, Saint-Augustin, Saint-Thomas d'Equin, Luther et Clavin, est lié à cette grâce sélective. LECTURE 18 - Plotinus and Neo-Platonism Plotinus / Plotin et le néo-platonisme. "Sa relecture des dialogues de Platon fut une source d'inspiration importante pour la pensée chrétienne en pleine formation à l'époque et pour Augustin d'Hippone, elle influença de manière profonde la philosophie occidentale. "(wikipédia) mort 270AD, Plotin est le "dernier" penseur non-influencé par la chrétienneté (?) Il est un lecteur de platon dont il fait le système (avec des éléments d'Aristote et des Stoicistes). Il influencera Saint-Augustin et les mystiques du moyen âge. L'oeil mystique. Tous les êtres humains ont ce regard, voir avec l'esprit. C'est intuitif, ça se passe dans le moment, on "voit", le moment de vision, le "haha", maintenant, je comprends. Pour un platonicien, ce moment est le moment ou l'esprit atteint l'éternité. C'est un moment de joie.(décrit en grec comme compréhension, intellectualisation, contemplation, intuition) Maintenant, imaginons un être qui ait un esprit qui soit constamment comme ça. Toujours dans le "haha", qui comprends tout en permanence. C'est l'esprit divin. Il "Voit". Il est dans la Joie. L'esprit voit les choses comme elles sont (platonism thing) Quand Plotinus et son néo-platonisme rencontre le christianisme, vient le concept de l'intellect divin . Lorsqu'on voit quelque chose, on devient cette forme, notre esprit est lié à cette forme (notion de Aristote). donc, quand notre esprit conçoit l'esprit divin, on se lit à lui et on devient une partie de cet esprit. Le moment "haha" est notre origine, c'est comme aller à la maison. '''L'univers de Plotin L'identité: L'unité: Pour Platon, le "pluriel" participe au "singulier". La multitudes des changements sont gouvernés par le UN. Plotinus appellera le UN la source. Du cercle viennent toutes les autres formes géométriques. La source unifiée est l'origine de toutes les structures complexes. Le UN est au-dessus de la forme et le gouverne. C'est le soleil, la source de la vie intellectuelle. C'est lui qui les crées et en donne l'intelligibilité. Pour Plotin, le UN est la même chose que "the Good" de Platon. 1)Le UN est simple. On ne peut le briser en partie. 2) Le Un est au-dessus des êtres (dont les formes, ... 3) Dire que le UN existe, c'est le dégrader, car le UN est au-dessus de son existence, au dessus de la connaissance. Il est incompréhensible. Aucune vision intellectuelle ne le saisira jamais, mais on y arrivera en se liant à lui, en s'unissant a lui, non en le "voyant". -----) On ne devient pas "un" avec le UN, on redevient "Un". Il y a un flux. On est parti et on revient, mais en fait, on est jamais vraiment parti de la maison, mais on ne le savait pas, on va passer sa vie à essayer d'y retourner pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours là. Tous les intellects viennent de l'intellect du Un. Toutes les âmes viennent de l'âme du UN. Les intellects ne sont jamais ignorants, mais les âmes oui, elles peuvent tomber et être vulnérable à la souffrance. Quand les âmes reviennent vers l'intellect, elles peuvent découvrir le bonheur et la joie. L'Univers de Plotin est hiérarchisé. 1) le corps 2) l'âme, qui peut être fragmentée 3) l'intellect (le niveau de pure connaissance, qui amène la joie) 4) Le UN On se perçoit comme des gens avec des âmes très divisées et différentes, mais ce n'est pas vrai, si on tournait l'oeil de l'esprit vers l'intérieur, on verrait, on sentirait, l'unité, le monde de l'esprit divin. La philosophie de Plotinus est une philosophie d'une profonde spiritualité. ça peut être perçu comme plus spirituel encore que plusieurs religions de l'occident. Les juifs sont attachés à leur origine de chaire, et les chrétiens sont attachées à l'incarnation de chaire de Jésus. Alors que la philosophie de Plotin n'a pas besoin de corps matériel. Ce qui compte c'est l'unité intérieure avec l'intellect divin. La philo de Plotin se rapproche de l'hindouisme dans le côté immatériel. L'héritage important de Plotin en matière de spiritualité: si on se reconnecte avec l'intérieur de notre être, on peut trouver la vérité qu'il y a derrière tout. LECTURE 19 - Augustine—Grace and Free Will Saint-Augustin, la grâce et le libre-arbitre (la volonté) "Sur le plan théologique et philosophique, il est, à la suite d'Ambroise de Milan, le principal penseur qui permet au christianisme d'intégrer une partie de l'héritage grec et romain, en généralisant une lecture allégorique des Écritures liée au néoplatonisme." wikipédia Fondateur de l'Église occidentale, autant pour les catholiques que les protestants. Il a beaucoup influencé la pensée chrétienne et est une figure d'autorité sur l'étude de la Bible. Il avait beaucoup de passion. Ses Confessions sont une des premières auto-biographies. On dit que son esprit et que sa tête sont "en feu". Il s'inspire autant de la Bible que de la philosophie grecque. Il s'est grandement influencé de Plotin. Il fait une synthèse, il fait le lien entre la pensée grecque et la pensée chrétienne. Saint-Augustin a le sentiment de se sentir perdu. Il faut le comprendre en pensant à la vie intérieure. Dans ses Confessions, il écrit "tu étais à l'intérieur de moi, mais moi j'étais en dehors." Il parle de la tentation. Il constate qu'il y a des beautés dans le monde, en fait, que tout est beau, car tout est une création de Dieu. Il rejette le dualisme (bien et mal) et le manichéen (les manichéens est un groupe chrétien qui considère que le corps est mal et sale). On peut se référer à la Genèse pour comprendre son point de vue "cela était bon". Dieu a créé le monde pour être la maison de l'humain, mais pour Plotin et Augustin, le monde n'est pas la maison de l'humain. Différence avec le message de la Bible. Pour Plotin, l'esprit divin se trouve dans la vie intérieure, et il suffit de se tourner "vers l'intérieur". Pour Augustin, Dieu n'est pas simplement à l'intérieur, car l'âme n'est pas Dieu. Mais, il faut aller "vers l'intérieur" pour "voir en haut". Il y a deux mouvements. Que voyons-nous quand nous regardons "en haut"? ça ressemble à la vision de Plotin ou Platon, il y a une vision intellectuelle que les chrétiens appelleront plus tard "une béatitude./béatification" . Pour Augustin, ce qu'on peut y découvrir, c'est une lumière, comme regarder le soleil, sur laquelle il est difficile de garder le regard durant notre vie, mais après la mort, nous serons capable de regarder cette lumière en face. Quelle est la force qui dirige ce mouvement de l'intérieur vers le haut? L'amour est le moteur. L'amour de Dieu est comme un feu dans le coeur, la force motrice qui a le pouvoir de nous unir avec ce que nous aimons. L'amour recherche le bonheur et le repos. Nos coeurs n'ont pas de repos sans Dieu, sans amour. Les humains ne peuvent atteindre l'amour et le bonheur et le repos sans Dieu. Quand on s'accroche aux choses qui ne nous mènent pas sur le chemin du bonheur, cela s'appelle le péché. L'amitié est très importante pour Augustin, c'est la deuxième meilleure chose après Dieu, mais si on s'accroche à nos amis avant Dieu, on sera misérable. Notre libre-arbitre, notre libre-volonté est en partie sous notre contrôle, mais pas totalement, à cause de l'amour. Toutes les habitudes liées à l'amour sont difficiles à brisées (l'amour du vin, l'amour du sexe). Augustin constate qu'on ne peut pas être maître de notre volonté tout seul (exemple de la personne qui voudrait se lever mais...)Voilà ou l'a grâce' entre en jeu. La grâce qui est le cadeau intime de Dieu à l'homme qui confère du feu au coeur et qui donne à l'homme la volonté. Tomber en amour est très important pour Platon, pour Augustin, tomber en amour avec Dieu est essentiel, car cela nous confère le pouvoir de nous réveiller et de libérer notre volonté. Augustin a travaillé sur la notion de "justification by faith" de Paul. Avec le processus qui commence par la Foi, il prie pour la grâce pour obtenir la grâce qui mène à Dieu Augustin a contribué à faire connaître Paul dans la tradition chrétienne. Donc, tout cela commence bel et bien avec la Foi, donc, cela commence avec nous, avec notre première décision pour Dieu. Aussi, cela renvoie à la grâce, il faut qu'on l'ait pour commencer à avoir la Foi. Dieu ne donne pas la grâce à tous. C'est un traitement inégale qui n'est pas injuste, selon Augustin. Mais cela nous amène à une question d'e sentiment de prédestination'. LECTURE 20 - Aquinas and Christian Aristotelianism Saint-Thomas-D'Aquin et l'aristotélisme. D'Aquin revisite Aristote et adopte plusieurs de ces points et en fait un système. **l y a un "saut" entre Augustin et Thomas d'Aquin. éléments de biographie éducation: chez les bénédictins au monastère de Montecasino Université de Naples --) apprentissage d'Aristote par le célèbre professeur musulman. Apprentissage des éléments dangereux de la doctrine d'Aristote concernant l'immortalité de l'âme. Fils de la Nouvelle Université de Paris. Enseigne à Paris et en Italie. mort en 1274. Aristotélisme de Thomas d'Equin et les autres Thomas d'Aquin est l'héritier du travail de plusieurs Aristotéliciens. Il adopte surtout la logique de systématisation d'Aristote. (la logique d'Aristote a été débattue pendant des siècles. Alexandre défendait la logique d'Aristote, attaqué par les stoïques. Les défenseurs, interprétateurs: Avincena. "Averowees", un penseur musulman influent ,. Albert the Great au 13ième siècle. "Pomponazzi" essaye de réhabiliter la pensée complète d'Aristote La physique, la zoologie, la médecine selon Aristote. D'Equin applique la logique d'Aristote à la doctrine d'Aristote et réconcilie un problème. La forme et la nature de l'âme L'âme est liée au corps et en est la fonction principale. Le corps est très important et l'âme en fair partie (différent de Platon). Pour Aristote, quand le corps meurt l'âme meurt aussi. D'Equin, prend la notion d'Augustin et affirme que ce n'est pas vrai que l'âme meurt quand le corps meurt, mais l'âme a la forme du corps. L'âme survit la mort du corps, à cause de sa fonction. la notion de mouvement d'Aristote est utilisée par Aquin pour prouver l'existence de Dieu. La preuve du mouvement et la preuve de la potentialité. Le mouvement causale. L'être humain est un animal politique qui a besoin de la société. (un des accomplissement les plus nobles de l'humain). Le gouvernement est quelque chose de positif. Il préfère la monarchie mais ne rejette pas la démocratie dans les cités-états d'Italie (son pays). Aquin mélange Aristote et les lois naturelles des Stoïques. Il a un sens des lois: divines, humaines, naturelles. Réactions à l'Aristotélisme d'Equin et succès dans le temps Vu comme une hérésie, entre autres par les Franciscains. Il y aura un mouvement féroce de contestation. On verra plus tard d'Equin comme un martyre et il sera canonisé après sa mort.(1323) L'Archevêque de Canterbury mènera une campagne contre les idées d'Aquin.et lui fera un procès (?). Au 14ième siècle, sa doctrine sera nommé obligatoire à apprendre. Ca sera un enseignement durable. En 1879, on essaye encore de le ré-habiliter. Éventuellement, cette doctrine perdra de son intérêt. Mais, à notre époque contemporaine, certaine figure essaye encore de le réhabiliter. Néo-néo-thomisme (Foucault et Lacan). *** Averowis (?) Grâce à Saint-Thomas d'Equin et aux predessesseurs. Aristote a reçu le compliment d'être Le philosophe. LECTURE 21 - Universals in Medieval Thought professeur Jeremy Adams Des universels dans la pensée médiévale. # une thèse de la philosophie réaliste 2.nominaliste 3. Conceptualisme Le problème des universaux est un enjeu qui met au défi l'idée de mettre des mots sur des objets, sur la réalité. (?) Aristote:un type de réalisme Porferi Isa Gaugé(?): un philosophe paien qui relit Aristote et revisite ses catégories. Lecture obligatoire pendant le médiéval. Boazias: (?) exécuté. Traduit Gaugué et les grecs. The consolation of philosophy. Justice, injustice, libre-arbitre, etc. Références aux universaux. Ils deviennent standard les réalistes et les nominalistes. Pour les réalistes, les noms qu'ils donnaient aux choses avaient une existence réelle. LAn Franck, landrek?, archibichope de Canterbury.Célèbre professeur de logique. Prof de Ansel. Ansel: Professeur de logique à son tour. Il a développé l'argument de la preuve ontologique de l'existence de dieu. Preuve de la pensée réaliste dans la théologie chrétienne. Pour les nominalistes, les noms sont des noms,ils 'ont pas de relation avec la réalité. Certains noms n'ont aucun rapport avec la réalité qu'il définisse. Exemple de "vocal flatulence" Un nom peut désigner l'opposé sans avoir d'effet sur la réalité qu'il désigne. Bérégare: ce qui se passe quand on mélange le pain et le vin avec le corps et le sang du christ.? (réflexion intéressant sur les pronoms Oc as corpus me um...This is my body) Roseline of Compere: Dieu se définit par 3 trois dieux, pas trois personnes. Procès pour hérésie. Acquitté après avoir expliqué son idée. Comment comprendre la Trinité si les mots personnes ou dieu fonctionnent mal avec la pensée logique réaliste? Fin du débat nominaliste 1045 (?) Le conceptualisme Peter Avalar (a étudié sous Rossline et un étudiant de Ansel) Avatar faisait des débats de logique. # Est-ce que les noms et les choses existent seulement dans l'esprit et, ou, en dehors? # S'il existe en dehors, sont-ils matériels ou immatériels? # Quand ils existent sous forme matériel, sont ils séparés ou liés à...(??) Si les individus existent, ou réside l'espèce? (??) Pourquoi donnons-nous des noms communs s'il n'y a pas d'universaux? Si des choses disparaissaient, est-ce qu'on utiliserait encore leur nom? Si tous les roses disparaissaient, qu'adviendrait-il de la signification du nom rose? Réponse d'Avalar: le noms sont des concepts adéquats et instrumentaux. Ils ont une existence. Avatar était unintellectuel errant, se promenant de professeur en professeur pour apprendre et cherchant des gens avec qui débattre. Avalar a tenté d'expliquer la Trinité avec son conceptualisme et ils choqué les figures de l'Église, dont Bernard de Cerveaux. Avalar a utilisé la logique d'Aristote pour traiter des enjeux de la pensée chrétienne. Qu'est-ce que Athène a a voir avec Jérusalem? Les penseurs ont utilisé la logique grecque pour traiter des découvertes des Hébreux. Défenseur du conceptualisme d'avaler et de son explication de la Trinité: Thomas d'Equin. 13ième siècle-14ième siècle, le problème des universaux. En Angleterre, on s'intéresse aux débats réalistes-nominalistes-conceptualistes William of hakem. La connection entre les textes de la bible et la condition actuelle est différente,en ce qui concerne la propriété l'Église (?) conclusion: pas de vérité théologique peuvent être prouvée par la logique, mais seulement par la foi. Galilée: réaliste en matière de philosophie. ohn Locke: conceptualisme en matière de philosophie David Hume: nominaliste George Berkeley: nominaliste LECTURE 22 - Mysticism and Meister Eckhart Le concept du mysticisme, qui est mal défini dans l'histoire des religions. La signification du mysticisme au Moyen-Âge. Les tendances du mysticisme visionnaire Julian of Norwich, a eu une vision du christ en croix qui changeait de couleur. intellectuelle Augustin, la lumière qui brille dans son esprit. Unitive experience L'union de leur esprit avec celui de Dieu. Les mystiques ont écrit là-dessus. Platon pourrait avoir écrit là-dessus affective L'amour. Bernard de Claveau. Un moine. Le mysticisme classique du M-A, n'était pas visionnaire, il était pratiqué par les hommes éduqués, il y a Richard of Saint-Victor, Bonaventure (contemporain d'Augustin) (tendance intellectuelle et affective, liée,mais unificatrice.)Union avec Dieu au-dela de l'intellect et de l'affectif . L'âme va dans la domaine de dieu, avec extase, l'âme va en-dehors d'elle même pour aller dans le domaine de Dieu, l'âme se dépasse. Aller dans la noirceur au-dessus de la lumière. Sudionisis\Dinasis, un néo-platonisme. The super-luminous darkness. 6ième siècle? Appelé Denis. '''Autorité dans l'ouest pour la relation entre Dieu et l'âme. Il nous donne le terme "mystique". Les francs-maçons, culte mystique. On vous dit un secret quand vous joignez le groupe. Le baptème était appelé un mystère dès le début, parce qu'on ne vous disais certaines choses qu'après. Le mot latin sacrament est la traduction du mot latin mysterio. Les sacrements sont des mystères. Une théologie des plus grands secrets de dieu, la théologie mystique. The mystical theology de Denis s'intéresse aux secrets de Dieu et le concept clé et l'incompréhensibilité de Dieu. Une noirceur au-dessus de la lumière. Comment parle-t-on d'un Dieu incompréhensible? Denis trouve le discours négatif. Dieu n'est pas l'être. Dieu n'est pas la lumière. Parce qu'il est au-dessus de tout ça. Augustin, se préoccupe de"sending" '''Augustin et Denis, ouest et est, néo-platonicien théologien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de voir Dieu? Pour Augustin: Denis: Dieu est comme le soleil, mais on ne s'habitue jamais, parce qu'il y a trop de lumière (darkness above light) 14ième siècle MEister Eckart prêtre dominicain, théologien scolastique, professeur, preacher, allemand, Il parlera d'une nouvelle façp du mysticisme. La naissance du fils de dieu dans l'âme. Le Fils a été créé (bigote)? par le Père éternellement L'éternelle naissance du fils de dieu dans l'Esprit. On peut la sentir dans notre âme, en faire l'expérience, parce que dans ses tréfonds, l'âme humaine est comme celle de dieu et donc, nous pouvons toujours être témoins de la naissance de dieu dans l'âme. Interpréter comme une nouvelle forme de néo-platonisme. The un-created spark. Il y a un aspect de notre âme qui n'a jamais été créé, car elle était toujours là (Dieu). Notion courageuse. Il y a un aspect de notre âme qui est divin. Eikart a été traduit en procès pour hérésie. Eckart intéressant parce qu'il fait des liens entre la chrétienté et les autres religions. Aussi populaire, la notion de simplifier l'âme, la purger. On veut quelque chose de plus simple que la multiplicité, on a besoin de la noirceur au dessus de la lumière qui va dans toutes les directions. Simplification de l'âme quand tu perds tout. Quand les prières sont vide et froides, qu'on a perdu tous les désirs, on se rapproche de Dieu. La notionde Darkness above the light a été interpret de maintes façons. Nombreuses métaphores pour décrire la relation del'homme à Dieu. Après le 14ième siècle, le mysticisme prend des directions différentes. LECTURE 23 - Luther—Law and Gospel 16ième siècle, le commencement de l'âge moderne (en matière de religion) avec Luther et le protestantisme. Luther, au début, étudiait l'idée de "justification by faith" de Paul. Premièrement, le jeune luther, le moine, essayait d'être "sauvé". Il avait de la difficulté à obtenir la grâce (selon Augustin). Il faisait parti d'un courant de pensée du 15ième non-Augustin. Good work first. "par notre force naturelle, on peut adorer Dieu à notre manière" "en faisant ça, on arrive, on mérite la grâce". "torture of conscience" la grâce n'est pas une question de mérite pour les non-augustins. Augustin distinguait aussi 2 formes d'obéissance. Contrition, haine du péché, parce que ça offense Dieu. Le jeune luther recherche un amour pur et désintéressé de Dieu. Jeûne, prière, confession. Le jeune luther trouve que le processus de mérite de la grâce par l'obéissance est un échec. L'examination permanente de son coeur pendant le jeûne, auto-critique, souffrance, cercle vicieux, loin de la grâce, ressentiment, sentiment de terreur devant l'échec d'obtenir la grâce. Il détestait Dieu et Dieu était en droit de la détester. La vente d'indulgence dans l'Europe médiévale, pratique commune, pour les âmes au purgatoire. Une façon pour l'Église de ramasser de l'argent. Une façon d'acheter son passage au Paradis. Pour Luther, le problème de la contrition réelle, de la repentance réelle. Il dénonce le commerce des indulgences. Le professeur d'Université Luther organise un débat sur le sens des indulgences. Se faisant, sans le savoir, ilvc changer l'histoire européenne. Il a publié ses 95 thèses à la suite de ce débat, elles seront traduites, discutées, cela mènera à une séparation avec l'Église. La loi pourAugustin. La loi pour Luther. La voie à Dieu, c'est d'entendre les mots de Dieu (Augustin, vision). Luther parlera de La Loi et des Évangiles (gospels). La loi qui organise la société, ainsi que la loi des Évangiles. Les Évangiles sont la promesse de Dieu. Ils sont ce que les croyants ont et possèdent. Les évangiles expliquent comment aimer Dieu, c'est la qu'on y trouve la grâce. À propos de la confession: l'absolution donné par le prêtre sont les mots de Jésus, alors, je n'ai plus le droit de me considérer comme un pêcheur. Le jeune Luther réconforté par les mots de l'absolution. Attiré par l'idée de "Justification by faith" Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est écouter laparole de Dieu, arrêter d'appeler Dieu un menteur, juste croit, par la foi seule. Les Évangiles donnent l'espoir de Dieu. Luther a beaucoup d'ennemi. Les réformistes suisses, le Pape, les paysans...Aussi, le Diable, selon Luther, est son ennemi. Luther a le Diable qui attaque son âme et murmure des mots dans sa conscience. Luther appelle cela une agression (assaut) La grande tentation est de ne plus suivre ou croire les Évangiles. Tout ceux qui essayent d'enlever les évangiles d'un chrétien travaille pour leDiable. Donc, le Pape est manipulé par le Daible et est l'ennemi numéro 1. Dans le débat sur les indulgences. Luther a été connu. Luther a commencé à croire que le Pape voulait enlevé les Évangiles des croyants et le gardé pour lui. Le Pape ne veut pas donné les mots de Dieu à point qu'on le paye. Donc, le Pape est un anti-christ. Des Églises ont suivi Luther en Allemagne et se sont appelés Églises Évangéliques, Gospels Church. Justified by faith alone. Il a parti un mouvement malgré lui. Il voulait juste faire une réforme, pas créer une nouvelle église. LECTURE 24 - Calvin and Protestantism Calvin et le protestantisme, professeur phillip kerry Nous allons au coeur du protestantisme. Luther et Zwingli font des réformes. Calvin est la prochaine génération. Il hérite la pensée de Luther et Zwingli. Il est français, il se retrouve en Suisse. Il est très intelligent et très organisé. À Genève, il veut continuer la réforme. Il était rock-bottom reforme. The reformed branch, opposé a la Luther branch. Les baptistes font aussi une autre division réformiste. Calvin, réformateur de Genève, a écrit une grande oeuvre systématique sur le protestantisme. Sa réforme était exportable. (france, angleterre, etc. Les presbytériens en angleterre, les puritains, s'inspirent de Calvin. Calvin, comme Luther, voit premièrement les êtres humains comme des pêcheurs devant Dieu. L'attitude est de plaider pour la miséricorde. La foi seule, la grâce seule, les écritures seules '''sont l'autorité. Le Pape n'est pas l'autorité. Aucune doctrine chrétienne ne devrait être basé sur autre chose que les écritures. '''La doctrine romaine catholique du mérite fâche Luther et Calvin. Pour eux, personne ne mérite quoi que ce soit de Dieu. (Mais, maintenant, 21ième siècle, la doctrine catholique se rapproche de la doctrine protestante en ce qui concerne le mérite...) Les protestants n'utilisent pas le vocabulaire du mérite, ils parlent de "sanctification" Dans les débats contemporains (maintenant), on essaye de moins s'occuper du vocabulaire, à l'époque, il était au coeur de la réforme. On a accusé les protestants et les catholiques de ne pas vouloir se comprendre. Les protestants accusent typiquement les catholiques d'être autoritaires. Les catholiques accusent les protestants d'être autoritaires. La foi seule ne suffit pas, il faut utiliser sa raison. Il ne faut pas prendre les écritures au pied de la lettre, comme le font les protestants. Les catholiques suivent Augustin en ce qui concerne l'autorité, on commence avec lui et finalement on voit Dieu dans soi-même. Avec les Protestants, on perd l'idée de vision intellectuelle, platonique, dans la contemplation (Augustin), à cause du focus sur les mots de Dieu, on perd la "vision". Avec les Protestants, on va au Paradis grâce à la Foi seule ( et les preachers contemporains sont chiants avec ça). Variétés de protestants: Selon Calvin, Luther est encore à moitié catholique, parce que pour Luther, les évangiles sont comme un sacrament. Un sacrament est un signe extérieur. "sacramental theology, sacramental power"Pour Luther, la justification par la foi se passe souvent, à chaque fois qu'on confesse nos péchés et qu'on croit. Les Calvinistes voient les évangiles non comme un signe extérieur, et si on croit, on est sauvé. Il y a une anxiété calviniste. Est-ce que ma Foi est vraie? Est-ce que je crois vraiment? Donc, c'est très introspectif. Les auteurs calvinistes ont souvent ce moment de crise de conscience. Pour les calvinistes, on est justifié par le Foi une fois dans notre vie: quand on fait la conversation. Et à partir de ce point, vous êtes sauvé. (sauf quand vous douter genre) Les Baptistes, se concentrent sur le moment du baptème comme moment significatif Pour les catholiques, la persévérance dans la Foi. La prédestination: Enjeu avec Augustin. Calvin n'a rien inventé. Il dira que certains sont pré-destinés à la damnation. Si vous faites la convention, vous savez que vous êtes sauvés. Il se préoccupe de la prédestination. Le revitalise, les born again.. Les protestants calvinistes seront populaires aux USA. Au début de la République, l'évangélisme, les born again. On est pas vraiment chrétien si on a pas eu la "révélation", strike by faith. PART III: FROM THE RENAISSANCE TO THE AGE OF REASON LECTURE 25 - Introduction De la Renaissance à l'âge de raison, points principaux. Professeur: Darren Stellof La transformation de l'Europe,15ième-17ième siècle. La naissance de l'âge moderne. Le changement s'accélérera. 1492 Christophe Colomb. Changement majeur dans la perspective du monde, il est rond, connaissance et exposition à d'autres cultures. Montaigne et Montesquieu, le voyage change la perspective de leur société Un monde globale, un transport accéléré des idées et des technologies. Gutenberg, l'imprimerie. Le compas. Les techniques militaires, comme le canon, l'artillerie. L'âge du commerce, le commerce se répand entre l'Europe et le reste du monde. Le premier World System. Les épices de l'est, les marchandises, comme les textiles, de l'OUest. L'Or, l'Argent, des mines du nouveau-monde. Le capitalisme, avec de taux d'intérêts, et le financement des états modernes. Les Européens commencent à être pris dans des réseaux globaux de commerces. Au début, commerce des produits étrangers, commerce des produits de luxe, mais ça va se répandre à la classe moyenne. L'âge des découverte, l'âge du commerce, puis, la révolution industrielle. Avec l'émergence des états-nations, financer par le commerce, avec des opérations militaires. En France, le Roi Soleil deviendra un modèle en Europe. En Angleterre, Charles 1 et Charles 2 vont introduire des mesures arbitraires et réactionnaire, ce qui sera une cause de la naissance du Parlement. Ces siècles voient des luttes religieuses, des guerres religieuses, des gens qui se déchirent pour leurs confessions. Ce qui entraînera l'idée humaniste de liberté de religion?de silence en ce qui concerne les religions. Rejet de la scolastique aristotélicienne. Embrasser l'humanisme. Le classicisme. La Renaissance retourne aux classiques, mais c'est surtout un rejet de la tradition judéo-chrétienne, parce que les classiques sont quand même présent pendant le Moyen-Âge, retour au payer Le début de la Renaissance: Pétraque, Bruno, Machiavel... Avec Machiavel, retour au paien More et Erasmus, essayait d'unifier ce qui se passait, le retour au classicisme, avec la chrétienneté. Platon et l'immortalité de l'âme, etc. On parle de l'humanisme, du nouvel humanisme, de Jésus. Le "bon travail" avec Erasmus prend le pas sur les luttes intérieures. Bacon parle de la scolastique comme d'une source d'erreur qui aliénée le peuple. Il cherche du savoir pratique et utile. Grâce, a la participation et a l'induction. Le laboratoire est un lieu ou reproduire la vie pour apprendre des choses. Le but humaniste, être le maitre de la nature Galilée,rejette la scolastique et la Bible au pied de la lettre en ce que concerne les sciences. Il était pythagoréen. La Nature est le livre de dieu, pas la Bible, et c'est écrit en mathématique. Les qualités premières (mécanique, quantitatives,objectives), les qualités secondaires (qualitatives, aristotéliciennes, couleur, malléabilité, saveur). I'mmense influence.' 17ièeme siècle, k'âge de raison, la naissance de la philosophie moderne, qui ne se réclame pas de l'ancienne philosophie. Elle a ses propres enjeux. Les autorités religieuses, politiques, académiques... Mouvement dominant, les rationalistes, avec Descartes. Ils voyaient deux systèmes. Un système géométrique et arithmétique. Il y avait une question de méthode. Un but rationnel. Une interprétation mécanique de la nature. Le projet du rationalisme selon Decartes, l'enquête, le doute, la rechercher, la synthèse, l'inférence. Cogito ergo sum. Je pense, donc, je suis. Quand même, la plupart des préoccupations de Descartes étaient métaphysique...Il pensera que les animaux étaient surtout des machines... Hobbes, les lois de la nature peuvent être établies grâce aux mathématiques. L'idée de contrat. Locke. Rawls. Spinoza, qui partagent les préoccupations physiques de Descartes, arrivent cependant a d'autres conclusions. Un homme .wicked". Il s'inspirera des philosophies orientales Fidéis. Utilise le scpeticimes Pierre Bayle. Scepticisme, comme un religieux ? Blaise Pascal, la foi après la mort. La mortalité de l'âme. Prendre le risque de Dieu. Newton, établit la méthode empiriste. On se concentre sur la compréhension de mécanisme simple. Newton est un homme pieux, mais il encouragera les gens à s'intéresser à la nature et à ses mécaniques. On ne pense plus à un Dieu préoccupée par l'âme et les défis quotidiens des âmes, mais par une plus grande image, l'univers, énorme, qui fonctionne comme une horloge, unDieu qui a donné naissance à des mécanismes extraordinaires. LECTURE 26 - Machiavelli and the Origins of Political Science Professeur: Darren stellof Théoricien, écrivain, académicien, figure stellaire de la renaissance. Une posture philosophique qui embrasse les classiques. Le prince Écrit pour un prince (Medici), et parce qu'il voulait être ministre oeuvre pratique pour augmenter le pouvoir du dirigeant Exprime le réalisme de l'exercice du pouvoir, la rétention du pouvoir et des jeux de pouvoir les discours Machiavel est un "républicain", même si son livre Le Prince est un text-book pour les rois-dirigeants. Analyse de Machiavel de différentes formes de régimes Machiavel analyse les états selon la perrénité de leur tradition de pouvoir (vieux/ancien régime) L'autorité traditionnelle favorise le maintien du pouvoir Si le nouveau Royaume a la même culture que le Prince, pas de problème. Juste éliminer les tenants de la vieille façon de faire. Si le Prince dirige un empire qui a une langue et une culture différente, il faut utiliser des stratégies. Habiter le lieu, créer des colonies (diviser et conquérir). Faire des alliances avec des gens qui perduraient si on était pas avec eux. Les principautés doivent être administrer avec des conseillers et des ministres, ils sont ainsi plus difficiles à renverser. (Conquête de la Perse par Alexandre le Grand) La France du 16ième siècle est différente. Elle est décentralisée. donc, 17 sème siècle, la Fronde. La montée des Tudors. Les cités-états, les républiques, sont très difficiles à conquérir, à cause de la liberté de ses membres. 2 stratégies 1) 2) accorder de la liberté, demander des tributs. Quelqu'un qui conquiert une villelibre peut s'attendre à être détruit par elle, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pourra se rebeller aunomdela liberté La conquête: le Prince peut être un citoyen ordinaire qui s'élève. Défi de la réforme. Une fois la réforme implantée, peut être facile à diriger. Les gens sont faciles à persuader, mais les garder dans cette persuasion n'est pas facile, donc, il faut l'armée pour renforcée notre pouvoir. Le Prince placé au pouvoir par le pouvoir de bénéfacteurs est dépendant de la volonté de ses bénéfacteurs. Le Prince qui s'élève par villayny ou bonne intentions. Borgias, vilain, s'élève et peut accomplir tout ses actes de vilaine rapidement. Bordais est vu comme ayant de bonnes capacités politiques. Le système d'avoir des ministres et de tout blâmer sur ses ministres. Un Prince élevée au pouvoir par ses concitoyens doit gérer les tensions et les factions de la société, et les classes et leurs privilèges. Les gens sont toujours satisfaits si on ne les oppresse pas. Il faut s'assurer que les personnes aient besoin du Prince (bien-être social, santé Un Prince mis au pouvoir par ses égaux est plus en danger qu'un Prince choisi par ses citoyens Armée: mercenaires, auxiliaires, milices. Les mercenaires sont dangereux, ambitieux, lâches (leur danger). leurs capitaines sont soit incompétents ou compétents (si compétents, ils sont une menace) Les Alliés (auxiliaires) sont dangereux, s'ils gagnent pour nous, ils ont du pouvoir sur nous. Le danger ici est le courage. La milice. Générosité et taxes augmenter les taxes augmentent la haine (les libéraux vont augmenter la haine plus que les conservateurs) le mensonge augmente la haine. Despote militaire: C'est mieux d'être craint que d'être aimé, car l'amour est inconstant et la peur est constante et n'entraîne pas nécessairement la haine. S'abstenir de prendre la propriété d'autrui, car si on perd notre père, on est en deuil, mais si on perd notre patrimoine familial, on en veut pour le reste de notre vie. I'nfluences de Machiavel' les classiques N'aime pas la vilainie Ce qui motive Machiavel est la quête pour la Grandeur et la Gloire. La pratique de la "ruthlessness" est limité, encadré, par les ambitions de "grandeur et de postérité" Force nobles, mais ingénuité. aimer cette réputation de dire la vérité, mais ne pas le faire L'apparence de certaines qualités est utiles pour un dirigeant : vrai, religieux, blabla mais posséder aussi le contraire, stratégique, manipulateur Ce qui fait le Prince une figure historique, c'est que ses grands buts justifient les moyens. La Prince est un point de ralliement glorieux pour le vulgaire, et tout le monde est en général, vulgaire. Questions soulevées idéalisme versus pratique et autres à noter! LECTURE 27 - More’s Utopianism L'utopisme de Thomas More, et son livre Utopies. Professeur: Darren Stellof (?) Figure de la Renaissance "au Nord", homme d'écriture élégante, avec beaucoup de connaissances et plusieurs savoir-faire, membre du parlement en Angleterre, ami d,Erasmus. Un saint (il fut canonisé), ultimement on lui a coupé la tête... Ce que More fait avec son Utopie est particulier, comparé à d'autres oeuvres de la Renaissance. Graines de la pensée communiste? La source: La République de Platon. On dit aussi qu'il est le plus humaniste des penseurs anglais de l'époque. Le problème de More est le même que Socrate, comment parle-t-on honnêtement, véritablement du pouvoir? More a utilisé la satyre\comédie dans Utopie pour se protéger contre la censure et les pouvoirs en place. Le personnage Raphael s'appelle Raphael "non-sens" en latin, une petite blague pour se protéger. Il fait référence à la ville du discours dans l'oeuvre de Platon. Utopia a la forme d'un dialogue, entre Raphael et...Il a voyagé a Utopie, île imaginaire pour nous, mais réel dans l'histoire, située non-loin de la côte de la Floride. Il a beaucoup de connaissances et de sagesse, il a passé du temps à la cour du Roi d'Angleterre, ou il critique quelques pratiques... Cela débouche sur des exemples utopiques (communistes) ou il n'y a plus de propreté privé entre autres. Des critiques réalistes s'élèvent: tout le monde deviendrait paresseux dans un tel régime, blablabla, il répond que non. La conclusion de More\Raphael, c'est qu'il faudrait voir comment c'est merveilleux et bien organisé en Utopie, qu'il ne serait jamais parti si ce n'est que pour répandre la bonne nouvelle. On peut faire des parallèles entre Utopie et l'Angleterre, les deux sont des îles, il y a un channel entre eux et le continent,etc. Il y a aussi plusieurs parallèles culturels... Dans Utopie, comme en Angleterre, les maisonnées ont des métiers, font parties de guildes,on hérite du métier de son père ou on a un choix de se faire accepter ailleurs comme apprenti. Les gens passent quelques années de leur vie comme main d'oeuvre agricole. Tout le monde travaille. La journée de travaille est de 6 h. Les Utopiens préfèrent les loisirs au travail. Ils écoutent de la musique, assistent a des cours et des conférences, ils ont un hobby. S'ils n'ont pas de hobby, ils doivent travailler... Tout le monde dort à 8h du soir. Il n'y a pas de propriété privée. il n'y a pas de cadenas sur les portes. Pour voyager, il faut un permis. Les citoyens d'Utopie ne font pas les emplois sales, comme la boucherie, qui encourageraient l'esprit de cruauté. Pour ça, ils utilisent des esclaves. Les hommes sont les chefs de la maisonnée (comme en Angleterre). Il y a un exercice de confession mensuel.(les femmes doivent se confesseur à leur mari) Les maisons sont du domaine public. Les familles changent de maison a tous les 10 ans. La nourriture suit des principes gérontocraties. Il y a de la "culture", de la musique, pendant les repas.et des discussions. Le gouvernement est formé de 30 maisonnées. Il y a différent postes élus pour un an... Aucunes discussions politiques à l'extérieur du Sénat, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de factions. Aucunes nouvelles lois n'est discutées le jour de sa sortie, chaque projet de loi doit être lu trois fois (pour éviter les passions) Il y a un Prince élu qui sert pour la vie. Le but du Parlement est de gérer les récoltes, la nourriture, la main d'oeuvre, la rotation de celle-ci. L'autre but est la politique étrangère. Pas de lois, selon une logique platonicienne,car sans propriété privé, on a pas besoin de lois. Les prisonniers de guerres et les rebelles forment les esclaves. Les esclaves d'Utopie seraient bien traités.. avec la possibilité de repentance et de réhabilitation. Le rôle du gouverneur, comme tout ceux qui ont des rôles de pouvoir, sont comme le roi-philosophe de Platon, et doivent démontrer du mérite..sur les plans intellectuels. Parmi les intellectuels, il y a les professeurs, les académiciens, les prêtres et les dirigeants. En ce qui concerne le commerce, il sert surtout à se procurer le fer , qui pour More est le seul métal de valeur dans Utopie. L'or ne sert qu'à empiler, faire des pots de chambre,on donne des bijoux aux enfants pour qu'ils s'amusent avec. Armée. 1) 2)défendre le territoire 3) libérer des gens oppressés. Ils ne signent pas de traités avec leurs alliés. ça ne sert à rien. Quand ils sont dans une guerre, leur but est de sauver le plus possible de vies utopiennes. S'ils ont des problèmes, ils utilisent leur or pour régler le problème. Sinon, ils utilisent des mercenaires. Ils les payent bien. Ils considèrent la guerre et ceux qui aiment la guerre comme des barbares régressifs. Les Utopiens ne sont pas appelés à se battre à l'étranger. Quand ils gagnent, ils donnent les Spoils of Wars à leurs alliés. La culture des utopies: leur religion fait écho à l'humanisme du christiannisme Les cathédrales doivent être dans le noir, pour encourager la contemplation. Il n'y a pas d'image ou d'icône. les prêtres sont des intellectuels les utopiens sont encouragés a prier Un dieu. La société utopienne commande la tolérance. Les athées sont encouragés à parler avec les prêtres dans l'espoir qu'ils soient convaincus. Les Utopies ont très bien réagi au christianisme quand ils en ont entendus parlés... la vie monastique est orientée vers le bonheur,le plaisir. Les utopiens religieux pensent que les hommes ont été créés pour être heureux. Le plaisir est positif, mais il ne doit pas provenir de la souffrance des autres, il faut donner du plaisir aux autres, ce qui est une source de plaisir extra-ordinaire. Dieu nous récompense d'avoir rendue les autres heureux. Le plaisir n'inclut pas: porter de beaux vêtements, les excès, la chasse. Ceci cause de la souffrance. Les plaisirs sont physiques et de l'esprit. Les plaisirs de l'esprit sont supérieurs: comme la contemplation des questions de l'existence. LECTURE 28 - Erasmus Against Enthusiasm LECTURE 29 - Galileo and the New Astronomy Galilée et la nouvelle astronomie. Enfin, la terre n'est plus au centre de l'univers. Il y a rupture avec la scolastique aristotélicienne (SA). Les néo-pytagoritiens ont une vision quantitative de l'univers qui se comprend en terme de mathématique et de géométrie. Dieu s'exprime par l'harmonie de l'ordre numérique et géométrique, par les proportions, les taux, les ratios... Le soleil est rond et représente l'idée de la divinité. Kepler. La pensée de Kepler est une fusion du numerical mysticism (associé à pythagore et à la numérologie?), de la philosophie naturelle et néo-pythagorisme. C'est un héritier de Copernic. Il adopte une vision héliocentrique. Le soleil est au centre de l'univers et devrait nous révéler les lois, calculs, proportions de la logique divine. De son vivant, Kepler fit beaucoup de calculs ardus et entreprit avec acharnement de découvrir les lois et proportions du soleil. Il écrivit des lois sur le mouvement des planètes. Il fit la découverte de la rotation elliptique (et non circulaire) de la terre. Il découvrit le rapport de rotation entre la terre et le soleil. Il eut honte de sa découverte de l'ellipse de la terre, imparfaite, comparée au soleil. Il travailla ardemment à trouver l'harmonie de Dieu dans ce monde d'ellipse. En1619, il découvrit une formule. (le carré du rayon de blabla...) Galilée 'Grand lecteur de Kepler. Partage les math héritées des néo-pythagoricien, mais ne partageait pas leur mysticisme. La nature doit être comprise de façon quantitative, non en tant qu'entité parfaite. *** la méthode scientifique, inductive, nous vient de l'observation des phénomènes particuliers de la nature. I'nvention du télescope. Augmentation du pouvoir d'observation. (la lune n'est pas lisse, il y a des montagnes, des vallées, des cratères). Il eut des problèmes avec le clergé à cause de l'astronomie... Il rejetait la perfection qualitative, pour l'observation de quantités de phénomènes. Son apport est grand pour le changement dans la vision de la réalité, aussi pour sa vision des sens de l'humain. L'humain réagit aux particularités de son environnement, à la diversité. Le monde est à comprendre. l'Humain le perçoit avec ses sens. Les lois de la matière en mouvement n'exprime pas une perfection divine. Galilé a lutté contre l'autorité intellectuelle de l'époque et a préférait les faits et lois qui avaient passés le test du temps. Il a encouragé l'observation-induction au lieu de l'acceptation du savoir passé comme vrai par les autorités de la scolastique aristotléenne. Son livre sur la nature et sur les écritures mettent au défi les idées de l'époque. Ils notent que les gens ne savent pas comment observer. La nature a une langue et il faut la comprendre. C'est une langue de ligne, de géométrie et de chiffres. L'expérience et la logique mathématique sont des dons de Dieu. L'Inquisition va placer Galilée aux arrêts dans sa maison jusqu'à sa mort. Il va avoir un procès. C'est un procès de la scolastique aristotléenne contre la nouvelle astronomie de Galilée. Descartes, aussi héritier de Copernic, écrira un pamphlet pour défendre Galilée qui ne sera malheureusement pas publié avant sa mort. La mentalité enthousiaste du 17ième qui remettra encore complètement en question les idées de la vieille garde. LECTURE 30 - Bacon’s New Organon and the New Science La Nouvelle Atlantide https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novum_organum Une des oeuvres les plus dramatiques et d'influence. Il était "frustré" et "insatisfait" du système universitaire qui n'avait pas changé depuis des siècles, et qui servaient surtout à former le clergé. Le nombre de matière étaient limitée. Pourtant, le nombre d'Université explosait en Europe, et les enfants de la bourgeoisie, des aristocrates, les ambitieux s'inscrivaient à l,Université mais était pris dans cette structure spécialisée pour le Clergé. Francis Bacon, enfant d'une famille qui s'était élevée, faisait partie de ses ambitieux. Il va à l'Université à la fin du 16ième siècle. Francis écrit que la dissatisfaction avec la logique aristotélicienne commence à Cambridge. Au début du 17ièeme siècle, au début de la carrière politique de Bacon, Bacon le philosophe commence déjà à critiquer la tradition telle qu'enseignée. Il critique le mélange de la religion et de la philosophie naturelle, qui mène à la confusion, et qui donne une position de "connaissance véritable" à la religion. Il critique le fait que la préoccupation des mots soient plus importants que la préoccupation des choses. La manipulation des mots, la rhétorique, l'art du débat prend trop de place, au lieu de la question du monde. Des mots, des mots, des mots, la rhétorique, de la poudre aux yeux pour Bacon, qui voulait plusse. Il voulait convaincre la société occidentale qu'on pouvait REdéfinir le but et la structure de la connaissance et pensait y arriver. Nous avions besoin de connaissances qui pourraient changer notre rapport à la nature, au monde, pour êtreutileauc empireshumains et à leur extension. Il se réfère à la Bible, dit que Les fruits de la connaissance pourraient aider les gens à réduire leurs souffrances, à améliorer leur bien-être, et que Dieu avait demandé de juger les entreprises humaines à leurs fruits. La connaissance La quête de la connaissance Les usages de la connaissance. Au coeur de sa vie, " a new begin" of Knowledge. Le Novum Organon Tous les étudiants universitaires passaient par l'Organon, d'Aristote.Aristote était supposé avoir passé le test du temps. Bacon, ambitieux, présente une nouvelle méthode pour acquérir de la connaissance. Il veut clairement révolutionner la structure. Les Anciens étaient les enfants de l'Humanité. Les contemporains sont plus vieux, ont bâtis sur le vieu système. *le changement est vu comme dangeureux, pour les humains. Les nouveautés n'ont pas "passé le test du temps" Avec la pensée systématique, la reconnaissance du savoir cumulatif, par exemple en navigation, il y a des progrès. 4 points dans le N.O 1) La connaissance est du pouvoir humain qui peut être utilisé pour de la charité humaine(naviguer, prédire les inondations, faire de la agriculture efficacement, etc.) 2) Il doit y avoir une séparation entre la théologie et la philosophie naturelle (science) Ce n'est pas la place des théologiens d'imposer des limites au savoir humain. Il faut donner à la philosophie naturelle son espace. 3) La méthode de l'acquisition de la connaissance est l'Induction ''' (Expérience, et la généralisation du l'expérience, et le test de la généralisation. ?) Et la '''déduction. Aucun philosophe ne peut faire cela tout seul 4) La science est dynamique, et une entreprise collaborative et collective. Les gens doivent partager leurs données, parce qu'un esprit, un individu, peut se tromper. "Le génie" est stérile et éloigne de la vérité. C'est le chemin collectif de la connaissance qu'il faut priser. L'humain est impatient, et finit par vénérer les idoles de l'esprit (Aristote, etc.) au lieu de vénérer la création. Les idoles de Bacon Les idoles de la tribu: la facilité, celle de vouloir voler aux conclusions, sans suivre la démarche les idoles de la cave: la psyschologie de cette personne, ses thèmes, etc. les idoles du marché: l'argent. les mots ambigus. la valeur. Les mots ambigus prennent la place de la connaissance. Les idoles du théâtre: ceux qui déclament devant nous, vénérés, sous la notion d'autorité. Aristote, etc. Comme si nous devions les vénérer eux au lieu du Créateur de la nature. Et dont nous devons nous libérer, si nous voulons poursuivre notre quête de connaissance la nouvelle Atlantide, monde utopique. oeuvre de Bacon, monde utopique, ou l'entreprise humaine est le bien-être des autres humains, en suivant une méthode. Dans le temple de Salomon, ils s'affairent à trouver les réponses de tout ce qui est possible. (?) LECTURE 31 - Descartes—The Method of Modern Philosophy Descartes veut restructurer tout le savoir. Le dualisme. Les cartésiens. Nous ne voyions quenotre ombre dans une cave, que l'ombre de la cave dans la cave. Ëtre un philosophe, c'est sortir de la cave, et de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pour les autres, les philosophes ont l'air fou, parce qu'ils décrivent des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. Le rêve de Descartes: la connaissance parfaite de l'état des choses, pas leur apparence. Et comprendre les causes. Un côté rationaliste, mystique, métaphysique, et les mécanismes. La pensée de Descartes essayent de cerner tous les enjeux de la pensée européenne. Une question: comment un penseur arrive à saisir les enjeux de toute une période, toute une époque? Descartes semble réussir à saisir les enjeux de son temps. La réponse cartésienne suscite de l'enthousiasme sur: 1) La réaffirmation (de la foi) C'est toujours la dernière instance, pour les philosophes, la cohérence avec le discours chrétien de la Foi.Mais, depuis les schismes (protestant), cette Foi a été questionnée, et maintenant il y a deux écoles de pensée, deux autorités. Comment les philosophes se positionnent avec ces 2 autorités en Europe? 2)Le scepticisme (de la grecque ancienne) dit qu'il est impossible pour l'esprit humain de tout saisir avec certitude. Le scepticisme permet aussi aux théologiens d'expliquer les errances des philosophes.(?) Aussi, Le pironisme, (de Piro).(scepticisme de Piro). Les professeurs au 17ième siècle était exaspérés de voir leurs étudiants utilisés les principes du scepticisme pour mettre en doute les dogmes des autorités. 3')Le néo-pytagorisme', la rhéabilitation de pytagore et le rejet d'Aristote. Idée dans le système de Descartes Descartes parle de doute hyperbolique, pour répondre au scepticisme. comme le fait que le soleil semble plus petit que la maison, et notre problème à distinguer entre le rêve et la réalité. Mais, il faut mettre une limite à ce doute hyperbolique. Il y a un Être tout-puissant qui me trompe, '''et on pourrait douter de tout. '''Mais, '''je ne peux douter de mon existence. Je ne peux douter de l'existence de mes questions. Je pense, donc je suis. corgito ergo sum. Mes pensées existent. Cela existe au-delà du scepticisme. '''Dès qu'une pensée concoit quelque chose, cela existe. Il y a une différence entre l'esprit et la matière. On peut utiliser la pensée pour donner naissance à la matière. Et Descartes utilisent son systhème pour prouver l'existence de Dieu (la dernière instance d'autorité, à son époque, le test ultime.) Il donne 2 preuves de l'existence de Dieu: 1)L'idée d'un dieu parfait doit exister, puisqu'on en a l'idée. 2) quelque chose appartient toujours à quelque chose. Est-ce qu'un être parfait serait bon ou mauvais? Bien-sûr, il serait parfait. Il aurait de la sagesse, sinon il ne serait pas parfait. Un être parfait doit exister. Une physique cartésienne (de la réalité physique) Un aspect métaphysique (L'esprit) L'essence de l'âme, les pensées. L'essence du corps, l'extension en longueur,largeur, profondeur. Dimension, occuper l'espace. La communication, les déplacements. Dieu existe, et sa volonté aussi. Il a mit les corps en mouvement. L'inertie. La tâche de la science, découvrir les lois du mouvement, etc. L'héritage cartésien: Profond dualisme: âme, esprit et corps, matière. Cela ouvre la porte à une étude scientifique, mais le dualisme posera des problèmes pour les cartésiens. Comme l'intéraction entre l'âme et le corps? Comment expliquer les mirables? la transsubstanciation? Un autre problème, c'est que certains trouveront plus tard que tout n'est qu'esprit, ou tout n'est que matériel. Les cartésiens vont réussir à faire perdre la croyance en la sorcellerie, en une génération. LECTURE 32 - Hobbes—Politics and the State of Nature Thomas Hobbes Sa théorie sur la nature humaine, la politique et l'État. 1588, né en Angleterre, prématuré (en même temps de l'arrivée de l'armada) (sa mère aurait donné naissance à des jumeaux, Lui, et la Peur) Il répondait à Platon et à sa pensée irréaliste de la République. Il a écrit l'e Léviathan' (L'état) Né et vécu pendant une grande période de guerres religieuses en Europe. Une grande armada espagnole a essayé de conquérir l'Angleterre. Ce climat aurait influencé sa philosophie. La peur au coeur de sa philosophie, surtout la peur de la mort. Idées Nous avons peur, donc, nous cherchons la sécurité, donc, on a besoin de l'État. Il peut nous protéger. C'est son but (pas nous rendre vertueux, comme Platon le dit) Nous protéger de la guerre, des invasionsi nternationales,et de la violence. Hobbes, un philosophe systématique Influencé de la physique, de la géométrie. Sa science politique est systématique. Sa question: comment se protéger de la violence? Notre comportement ne peut pas être déterminé par la raison, mais par les appétits et les aversions. Ce qui est bien nous amènes du plaisir et de la sécurité. Ce qui est mal nous amène la peur et l'insécurité. Il n'y a pas de signification transcendantale au bien et au mal. Le bien est lié au plaisir, le mal à la douleur. La plus grande source de plaisir, est le désir du pouvoir. Avec le pouvoir, on peut vaincre notre plus grande peur (la peur d'une mort violente) Fear of violent death Sensitivy to our own mortality Ceci provient de notre nature humaine, et la guerre, la violence autour de nous nourri notre anxiété. La violence ne viendrait pas de notre côté malin, mais de notre anxiété, et la violence se manifeste quand on cherche du pouvoir pour notre propre sécurité. Il n'y a pas de "greatest good" ou d'"eternal state of happiness", commeon le dit dans les classiques (Platon) (pour les grecs, le philosophe est la personne la plus heureuse) Pour Hobbes, le bonheur et la satisfaction, plus de plaisir que de douleur,et cela peut être réalisable dans la sécurité. Pouvoir=plaisir La cause de ce cercle vicieux, on cherche de plus en plus de pouvoir, parce que nous sommes anxieux, peureux, cherchons toujours à calmer notre peur, recherchons toujours le soulagement, que nous ne trouvons que dans le sommeil. La peur perpétuel, faisant partie de notre nature. Pour échapper à la peur, on se comporte de façon irrationnelle. (Donc, la raison ne peut jamais gouverner l'humain). La raison est un outils pour estimer,calculer des choses, mais la raison ne peut rien faire de plus, ce n'est qu'un produit dérivé de la passion. Pour se libérer? 1) Reconnaitre notre état de nature. 2)Nous sommes capable de la pire violence (la guerre civile) en tout temps, mais nous voulons la paix. Si nous n'avons pas la paix, nous cherchons la guerre. (irrationnel) 3)Nous devons entrer dans un contrat, le contrat d'un État fort. On doit avoir un contrat et un souverain avec un pouvoir absolu, qui pourra soulager l'anxiété. 4) Le léviathan, le monstre de l'État nous gardera en paix. Le but est la paix commune et la sécurité. 5) Le contrat: perdre le droit de se gouverner soi-même, pour le donner au souverain. Et créer le Commonwealth. Critique: on voit que Hobbes veut la paix à tout prix, au moins de sacrifier beaucoup, voir tout. Le fait que le souverain doit avoir le pouvoir absolu est très critiquable! On dit parfois que Hobbes est un autoritaire, totalitaire, mais son but c'est surtout la Paix (intérêt du peuple). LECTURE 33 - Spinoza—Rationalism and the Reverence for Being LECTURE 34 - Pascal—Skepticism and Jansenism Pascal, the great courses, notes Professeur Alan Korrs Blaise Pascal. Scepticisme et janénisme. Le scepticisme est un autre assaut contre la scolastique aristotélicienne. Au 17ième siècle, Fideisme (la foi à la racine) Le savoir humaine ne peut atteintre certaines certitudes, et cette faiblesse du savoir humain fait qu'on doit dépendre de Dieu. Certins fidéistes: un huguenot et Blaise Pascal. Pascal est un catholique qui fera partie du mouvement janséniste dans l'Église catholique. Pascal a eu une brillante carrière à la frontière de la science quantitative et la physique. La dynamique des fluides, la pression atmosphérique, le calcul, etc. Il a eu du succès en science, mais viendra à dénigrer la “raison”. La rencontre de Pascal avec le jansénisme est marquante et il abandonnera sa carrière scientifique. Représente le grand débat du 17ième siècle entre la piété et les sciences naturelles. Le jansénisme étant important en France. Le jansénisme: regarde l'humain à travers la lunette la plus noir de Saint-Augustin. L'humain est incapable de choisir le bien et de comprendre ses faiblesses, par exemple. La grâce de Dieu et le sacrifice du Christ. Antoine Arnault s'insurge des fréquentes communion, pratique intolérable, ou les pêcheurs pèchent toute la semaine, communie, se confesse et obtienne l'absolution. Le christ n'était pas mort sur la croix pour donner 12 heures d'absolution, mais pour que Dieu puisse accorder sa grâce aux personnes. Il y a des faux-chrétiens. L'Église du 17ième est corrompue avec le pouvoir, n'a d'autre envie que de devenir aristocrates. L'Église a oublié la réalité du péché ainsi que la réalité de la grâce. Le jansénisme a été appuyé par le roi et sera présent jusqu'à la Révolution française en France. Pascal passera une grande partie de son temps à prier, à méditer. Il sera élevée par le Roi et deviendra un “apologist”. Il est mort 1662. À sa mort, on a trouvé beaucoup de notes sur la religion, et un ami éditera tout ça et ce sont les Pensées. Les Pensées ça commence avec la misère de l'homme sans Dieu. Sa soufrance tout seul avec sa conscience. Les diversions, nos efforts profonds pour éviter les questions essentielles: qui suis-je, quel est mon destin? Parce que ces questions mènent à la dépravité. Parce que nous savons ce que nous voulons faire, mais sommes capables, nous connaissons les choses que nous ne devons pas faire, et les refaisons sans cesse. La condition humaine est absurde et très réel: la guerre, division nationale, arbitraire de la justice, etc. Nous comprenons que nous sommes des créatures de l'absurdité. Nous sommes de l'énergie sans but. Nous sommes des êtres de coutumes, de coutumes arbitraires, les plus grands esprits ne sont pas libres de leurs coutumes. Nous sommes contradictoires, sous l'influence de nos passions et de nos préjugés. Comprenant nos faiblesses, comprenant notre misère, que voulons-nous qu'il soit vrai? (Cost-bénéfice) La chose la plus populaire dans ce siècle, le jeu. Imaginons un gage. D'un côté, il n'y a rien.De l'autre, il y a des bénéfices extraordinaires. Laseule gageure qui vale la peine, c'est Dieu. La connaissance de Dieu sans la connaissance du Christ ne fait aucun sens. Sans la connaissance du Christ, la connaissance de Dieu ne sert à rien. La Foi dans la révélation chrétienne , avec le coeur, touchée par la grâce, mène à la compréhension du monde...et aux buts de la vie: la paix et le Salut. LECTURE 35 - Bayle—Skepticism and Calvinism Bayle est un des auteurs les plus connus des 17ième siècle et très lu au 18ième siècle. tombera dans l'oubli. Sera redécouvert au 20ième siècle. 17ième siècle célibrité pendant sa vie 18ième après sa mort, sa réputation Huguenot expulsé de France, habitera à Rotterdam. C'est un penseur calviniste. On dit que ses pensées sont dangeureuses. Il participe grandement au mouvement protestant et calviniste. Ilest très pieux. Sera appelé un ennemi de la chrétienneté d'un bord, mais dans d'autres communautés, comme un personnage important. Sa réputation fera de lui unlibre-penseur, au 18ième siècle. Rationaliste, précurseur de la révolution française. Au 20ième siècle, on redécouvre son calvinisme et son implication dans la communauté calviniste. On le redécouvre au 20ième siècle à cause de sa méthode quantitative. De plus, son livre... était le plus lu et le plus présent dans les bibliothèques du 18ième siècle. Mais, c'est un penseur problématique. Son but était de rendre plus humble la raison humaine, et de mettre l'accent sur la Foi. Il explique que la quête del a raison a dévié l'homme de la chrétienneté. Il est connu pour la sincérité de ses croyances. Jeune, il quitte le protestantisme pour le catholicisme. Plus tard, il opère une dangeureuse reconversion vers le protestantisme. Ce qui fait de lui un hérétique. Il devra se sauver. Il enseignera dans des universités protestantes, et aboutira à Rotterdam. Il s'engagera fortement pour le débat calviniste. Il croyait qu'il fallait suivre la raison critique aussi loin que cela pouvait l'amener, et embrasser la Foi. Il croyait en la survivance de coutumes paiennes dans la chrétienneté. Il était un défenseur de la tolérance religieuse. Pour Bayle, il faut plus d'humulité. Ilest révolté par la confidence et l'arrogance des théologiens qui brûlent des gens sur le bucher au nom de la foi: ils ont trop confiance en eux. Son livre avec beaucoup de notes en bas de page. Quête d'érudition et de foi. Très populaire. Ses articles choquent ou charment ses contemporains. Son article sur le Roi David, il note qu'il est un voleur,un meurtrier, un adultère, etc. donc, le choix de David n'est pas rationel, mais c'est le choix de Dieu, il doit avoir ses raisons. C'est préciser dans les Écritures que Dieu a choisit et aimer David. Il n'essaye pas de rationaliser la conduite de David, comme c'est le cas des philosophes de l'époque. Bayle vivait à Rottterdam dans une communauté Huguenot qui essayait de former une coalition en Europe pour se débarasser de Louis 14. Pacifisme et.obéissance.. Il lisait Pierre Jurieu qui qualifiat Louis 14 de meurtrier, d'adultère, etc. Comme le Roi David. Le mystère chrétien. Les catholics apologists, qui défendent les catholiques critiquent la doctrine de prédestination des calvinistes. Qui disent que le pire des pêcheurs pourraient être choisi par Dieu. Les calvinistes apologists disent que ceux qui sont justifiés par la grâce de Dieu, sanctifiés, devraient avoir des marques extérieures. (?) les calvinistes insistent que le Salut de Dieu est mystérieux et que les sciences naturellesne pourront pas l'expliquer. L'enjeu intellectuel, en essayant de comprendre les mystères, nous n'avons que la Foi. Ce qui fait du sens pour le chrétien serait folie pour le paien. Donc, le chrétien doit dire clairement , utiliser la pensée naturelle, David est un pécheur, mais qu'il était aussi aimé de Dieu. Dans un commentaire sur l'article sur les Manichééens, Bayle écrit qu'on ne peut conclure par la logique naturelle de la bonté de Dieu, mais seulement par la foi on peut conclure de la bonté de D ieu. Le scepticisme de Bayle envers la raison intellectuelle, qu'il trouve faible. Il écrit avec honte la peur des chrétiens de la superstition, de la sorcellerie, etc. Il y a un changement dans la culture, on lit Bayle comme un irreligieux, on garde sa notion de foi, mais...(?) LECTURE 36 - Newton and Enlightened Science Newton et l'émergence de la pensée des Lumières. Newton a étudié à Cambridge, château fort cartésien, alors que la plupart des universités suivent la scolastique aristotélicienne. ☀à la fin du 17ième et au début du 18ième, l'émergence des lumières. Le collège Trinité à Cambridge était cartésien, et non selon la scholastique aristotélicienne. Descartes (la philosophie mécanique) et Kepler enseigné. Juste après avoir eu son diplome, à cause de la peste, Newton doit se rendre à la campagne. Ce séjour a la campagne (18 mois) aura de grands impacts sur la future de la science. Newton pense pendant ce séjour à l'astronomie (la pomme), etc. Cela changera tout. Dès le début de ses études, il apprend la mécanique de Descartes et des mathématiques de haut niveau. Pendant son bac, il doit interrompre ses études à cause de la peste. Pendant son séjour de 18 mois à la campagne, il étudie de nombreux problèmes et ses expérimentations vont changer la vision du monde. Il étudie entre autre le problème de l'astronomie avec l'orbite de la lune. Pendant qu'il pensait à ce sujet assis à la campagne, une pomme lui est tombée sur la tête. Ses questions après coup: "comment se fait-il que la pomme tombe par terre, attirée par le centre de la terre?" " Comment se fait-il que la Lune ne tombe pas sur la terre?""Quelle est la nature de cette force?" Pour faire ce calcul, il devait avoir le chiffre exacte de la circonférence de la terre, mais il n'avait pas ses livres avec lui. Il a alors pris un chiffre approximatif, mais en faisant ça, il était pratiquement arrivé à la valeur de la contante de la force gravitationnelle. Il mettra ce papier dans un tiroir et l'oubliera pendant 20 ans. Ses travaux à la campagne ont été les prémisses des grandes découvertes de sa carrière. il s'intéresse à l'inertie et aux lois du mouvement. Il énonce trois lois relatives au mouvement. Il a créé le calcul infinitésimal. Il a découvert le spectre de la lumière grâce à ses expériences avec le prisme. (fondation de la physique optique)Il a poussé les frontières des séries en mathématiques. En revenant à l'Université, il n'a montré ses résultats à personne, sauf son calcule à un de ses profs qui a démissionné de sa chaire pour la donner à son jeune étudiant, tant il était impressionné. 20 ans plus tard. Une discussion avec des pairs ramène Newton sur le thème de la gravité et de l'inertie. (qui était les pairs?) Il voyait l'inertie comme une force linéaire. Newton était toujours intéressé par ses recherches sur l'orbite. Harley interroge Newton au sujet d'une force inverse. Newton a étudié Kepler et l'ellipse. Il ressort ses papiers du tiroir sur ses calculs sur l'orbite de la lune. Heylen et Newton, ensemble, vont comprendre pourquoi les choses sont à telle place dans le cosmos.(?) Ils vont publier en ..les principes des mathématiques dans la philosophie naturelle (?) qui comportent des travaux de mathématiques extrêmement avancés. Dans cette publication, il y avait la démonstration de l'hypothèse de Copernic telle que présentée par Kepler. Il a enfin "démontré" ce que Galilée ne pouvait démontrer. Le principe de Newton assume une loi de la gravité. Quelque chose blabla divisé par le carré de la distance entre les deux masses. (?) Cette loi prédit le comportement de la terre et le mouvement des autres astres, comme le passage des comètes qui viennent visiter la terre selon un cycle déterminé. Dans sa publication Newton montre comment tout les univers avec les lois et règles de ces prédécesseurs seraient des univers différents que celui dans lequel nous vivons. Donc, que ces principes ne sont pas les bons. Il a changé la culture en Europe en démontrant qu'il était possible de découvrir de grands principes de l'organisation du monde comme Dieu l'avait créé et ce, de manière exacte. "Near the gods no mortal can approach" certains disaient. Mais le poète Carl Pope a bien capté l'apport de Newton dans ces vers qui sont l'épitaphe du grand scientifique: "Nature and nature's law lay hidden in night. God said let Newton be, and all was light" Y aura-t-il un autre Newton? "Non, jamais, car il n'y a qu'un univers à être découvert." Un débat entre les newtoniens et les cartésiens. Les cartésiens voulaient enlever le côté magique et mystique de la nature en le remplaçant par des explications mécaniques. La collision et l'idée de la rencontre directe entre les masses était importante pour faire des calculs. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de magie, pour les cartésiens, il n'y a pas de secret et on peut reconstruire la mécanique de chaque mouvement, comme la raison "coule". Pour les cartésiens, tout était un problème lié à la mécanique des fluides. Pour les cartésiens, l'explication newtonienne d'action à distance entre deux masses, sans rencontre, sans collision, ressemblait à l'école aristotélicienne, dans le sens que l'idée de gravité (une force qui était juste là parce qu'elle était là) pouvait ressembler à une explication magique. Newton , de son temps, a dû défendre son idée de force gravitationnelle dans des débats complexes avec les cartésiens. Il a reconnu qu'il pouvait seulement démontrer que cette force agissait, sans pouvoir dire comment ni pourquoi. Le comment et le pourquoi était important pour les cartésiens. Newton répondit que la science devait être capable d'admettre l'ignorance en l'absence de données scientifiques. Cela renvoie à leurs perceptions respective (les cartésiens et Newton) de comment Dieu avait voulu sa création et ils eurent beaucoup de débat ensemble. Newton n'aimait pas l'idée des cartésiens que Dieu devait avoir créé un monde parfait ou il y avait cette loi cartésienne et raisonnable de la mécanique des fluides. Newton reconnaissait que l'univers n'avait pas nécessairement à suivre des principes selon la raison de Descartes. (reconnaissance du chaos?) L'héritage de Newton est fondamental, car, il a donné l'impression enthousiasmante que tout peut être découvert. La volonté de Dieu n'est pas que les Humains restent dans l'ignorance. Il y a une méthode scientifique qui peut être utilisée pour découvrir les principes qui organisent le monde. PART IV: THE ENLIGHTENMENT AND ITS CRITICS LECTURE 37 - Introduction 1680-1715, une génération extraordinaire dans la pensée en Europe. Les Lumières. Persistance de la tradition est encore très forte, encore la scholastique aristotélicienne, l'importance de la foi sont encore un courant vital, et bientôt ils seront balayés par la confiance dans les sciences naturelles, le scepticisme, mais aussi une forme de mysticisme. L'arrivée des nouveaux philosophes, comment on les appelait, gagnera le public et les lecteurs de leur époque. Locke. Newton a des gains concrets et tangibles, ce qui est enthousiasmant. The disputation. L'argumentation. How one does win an argumentation. l'autorité intellectuelle pendant longtemps. L'expérimentation est très mineure. Déductions logiques, illustrations. Ce modèle de persuasion va être bouleversé. La raison naturelle. Si on ne comprend plus le monde grâce aux autorités intellectuelles traditionnelles, à leurs textes, il faut recomposer des nouveaux modèles d'expérience. On se tourne sur le Livre de la Nature. *on a appris à argumenter, maintenant on se demande comment savoir si on a raison. *Si notre compréhension du monde ne vient pas de l'autorité théologique... *Moins la déduction, mais plus d'induction. Laissons l'expérience décidé en quoi on croit. *L'Europe comprend qu'elle est libre de rejeter le passé et les autorités passées. Pendant le 17ième siècle, les découvertes sont trop importantes. On a le droit de relire et réexaminer le passé. *Le centre d'influence du changement intellectuel change, ne vient plus de l'Église, des Nobles, des Universités (?). Les pubs, par exemple, sont des endroits ou on peut disctuer la philosophie, qui devient de plus en plus séculière. La popularisation de la philosophie abstraite. La liberté de rejeter le passé. On ouvre une boîte de Pandore. On a acquis quelque chose. Le rapport à la nature change. L'induction à partir de la nature, confirmé par l'expérience, mis en oeuvre par les humains. Dans les cafés, dans les pubs, on se rassemble pour discuter de la nouvelles philosophie. La laicité. les mathématiques sont le langage de la nature. Locke est un nouveau philosophe dans la tradition de Bacon. ... La science. la santé du corps, comment les gens se reproduisent, les cultures. Remise en question de la Providence divine, du grand organisateur, le designer du monde. L'intervention et le problème des miracles avec la science naturelle. L'ordre du monde plus important que le miraculeux. tension entre l'ancien et le contemporain. Conclusion, le passé est peut-être le plus grand pour les arts, peut-être personne ne surpassera Homère, mais le connaissance est cumulative. Elle génère du progrès. LECTURE 38 - Locke—Politics LECTURE 39 - Locke—The Revolution in Knowledge LECTURE 40 - Vico and the New Science of History LECTURE 41 - Montesquieu and Political Thought LECTURE 42 - The Worldly Philosophy of Bernard Mandeville LECTURE 43 - Bishop Berkeley—Idealism and Critique of the Enlightenment LECTURE 44 - Hume’s Epistemology LECTURE 45 - Hume’s Theory of Morality LECTURE 46 - Hume’s Natural Religion LECTURE 47 - Adam Smith and the Origins of Political Economy LECTURE 48 - Rousseau’s Dissent PART V: THE AGE OF IDEOLOGY LECTURE 49 - Introduction LECTURE 50 - Kant’s “Copernican Revolution” LECTURE 51 - Kant’s Moral Theory LECTURE 52 - Burke—The Origins of Conservatism LECTURE 53 - Hegel—History and Historicism LECTURE 54 - Marx—Historical Materialism LECTURE 55 - Marx—On Alienation LECTURE 56 - Mill’s Utilitarianism LECTURE 57 - Kierkegaard and the Leap of Faith LECTURE 58 - Schopenhauer—The World as Will and Idea LECTURE 59 - Nietzsche—Perspectivism and the Will to Power LECTURE 60 - Nietzsche—The Death of God, Morality, and Self-Creation PART VI: MODERNISM AND THE AGE OF ANALYSIS LECTURE 61 - Introduction LECTURE 62 - James’s Pragmatism LECTURE 63 - Freud’s Psychology of Human Nature LECTURE 64 - Freud’s Discontents LECTURE 65 - A. J. Ayer and Logical Positivism LECTURE 66 - Max Weber and Legitimate Authority LECTURE 67 - Husserl and Phenomenology LECTURE 68 - Dewey’s Critique of Traditional Philosophy LECTURE 69 - Heidegger—Dasein and Existenz LECTURE 70 - Wittgenstein and Language Analysis LECTURE 71 - The Frankfurt School LECTURE 72 - Structuralism—Saussure and Lévi-Strauss PART VII: THE CRISIS OF MODERNITY LECTURE 73 - Introduction LECTURE 74 - Hayek and the Critique of Central Planning LECTURE 75 - Popper—The Open Society and the Philosophy of Science LECTURE 76 - Kuhn’s Paradigm Paradigm LECTURE 77 - Quine—Ontological Relativism LECTURE 78 - Habermas—Critical Theory and Communicative Action LECTURE 79 - Rawls’s Theory of Justice LECTURE 80 - Derrida and Deconstruction LECTURE 81 Rorty’s Neo-Pragmatism LECTURE 82 - Gouldner—Ideology and the “New” Class LECTURE 83 - MacIntyre—The Rationality of Traditions LECTURE 84 - Nozick’s Defense of Libertarianism Category:Les cours